The proposed research focuses on long-term outcomes of a sample of opioid addicts admitted to treatment in federally-supported and community-based programs included in the Drug Abuse Reporting Program (DARP) during 1969-1972, who will be followed up approximately 12 years later. The purpose of the research is to assess environmental and motivational factors involved in the initiation, continuation, and termination of opiate and other drug use among "street addicts" previously admitted to drug abuse treatment programs. The research will yield estimates of long-term "recovery rates" of addicts and will investigate personal strategies used by persons who have terminated their use of heroin and other opiate drugs. A total of 700 male and female opioid addicts will be targeted for interview, selected from DARP methadone maintenance, therapeutic community, outpatient drug-free, and outpatient detoxification treatment programs, as well as a comparison group of DARP intake-only clients (who left the DARP agency before receiving treatment). Current status of these persons will be assessed with respect to illicit drug use, treatment readmission, alcohol use, employment, criminality, and living arrangements. Outcomes will be analyzed in relation to treatment history and prior post-DARP status (at 6-year follow-up) as well as client demographic classification and background history. In addition, the follow-up interview will address (1) family background and social relationships over time, (2) periods of opioid addiction and factors associated with the beginning and termination of addict cycles, (3) influences of life events, family, motivations, and treatments on long-term outcomes, and (4) relationships of alcohol use and criminality to the use of illicit drugs (especially opioids). Plans for validation of self-report information from the follow-up interview include urinalysis and searches of local criminal justice records made accessible in the course of locating clients during the fieldwork phase.